MWT '07 Misting 2: The Betrayal of Shawn Michaels
by Billie Marie
Summary: 2nd fan fic in the Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007 series. It details the morning after Bret, Sean, and DX were captured. Learn how their first night went. See what happens when they read a fan fic telling the full story of Rebecca's betrayal of Shawn.
1. Introduction

**Title: **

**Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007: **

**Misting #2: The Betrayal of Shawn Michaels**

**Rated: Suitable for mature teens and older**

**Last time: Hopefully, you read Misting #1: The Horror Begins. If not, I suggest you read it. Things will make more sense. For a recap, Vince McMahon captured Bret Hart, Sean Waltman and DX and sent them to the Satellite of Degenerates. Inside a specially designed theater on the satellite, our heroes read awful fan fic and spams sent to them by Vince who received them from his hired writer, Marie.**

**Summary: Misting #2 details the morning after our heroes have been captured. We find out how the first night went. They also have to read a fan fiction that tells the full story about Rebecca's betrayal of Shawn.**

**Characters: Bret Hart, Sean Waltman, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon**

**Sources: I do not own any of the wrestlers or Vince or his children. I don't own the characters or the concept from Mystery Science Theater. The only original character is Marie, Vince's hired writer and finder of awful spams and fan fics.**

**I also am not the person who came up with the concept of mixing wrestling and Mystery Science Theater. My inspiration is Amanda Stevens who came up with the wonderful cast of misters that I am currently using. **

**Format: Things characters say will continue to be written in script form. Their actions will be in (). The name of the character talking will be bold. Things that are part of posts will continue to be written in _italics_.**

Enjoy!


	2. Theme Song

**Just because every episode of Mystery Science Theater has that great theme song:**

**Marie:**

On a not too distant planet,

Earth to be exact,

There was a man named Vince,

Who was ruler of the WWE.

He wanted to regain control of

His employees who embarrassed him,

And did as they pleased, so to get revenge,

Vinnie Mac chose four employees and he shot them into space!

**Bret, Sean, DX:**

Get us down!

**Vince:**

I'll send them spams and fan fics,

The worst Marie finds...(la! la! la!)

They'll have to sit and read them all,

I'll watch them lose their minds...(la! la! la!)

**Marie:**

Now our heroes can't control,

When the posts begin and end...(la! la! la!)

They'll have to keep their sanity,

And keep from committing murder --

**MISTER ROLL CALL (Let's Go!) **

Bret (Hitman Hart!)

Shawn (Showstopper!)

The Game ( Vince Loves Cocks!)

Xpaaaaac! (Why me?)

**Marie:**

If you're wondering how they eat & breath,

And other science facts...(la! la! la!)

Repeat to yourself it's just a misting,

I should really just relax...

For Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007.


	3. The Morning After

Place: Satellite of Degenerates

Time: The morning after our heroes were transported on board

A camera moves through the hallway of the SOD. It passes the door to the theater and continues through the hall and into the den. It moves through the unlit den and into the kitchen.

There are sounds and smells of breakfast cooking. Although large, the moving camera has thus far gone unnoticed by the men in the kitchen.

The camera zooms in on the stove and a frying pan with one egg cooking. A strong hand breaks another egg into the pan and then the camera zooms out to show that the hand belongs to Bret Hart.

**Bret:** (looking away from the camera) How do you want your eggs? (receives no answer) Sean…

**Sean:** (sounding tired) Yeah?

The small cameras in the wall bring the full room into view showing Bret at the stove and Sean Waltman sitting with his head down on the kitchen table. The wall cameras also show the moving camera standing by the kitchen door off to Bret's left. The moving camera is shaped like a snake. It has a long neck and a long body. In the front is a large circular lens.

**Bret: **I asked how you want your eggs.

**Sean: **(lifts his head, but doesn't open his eyes) On my eyes. And I'll take my coffee over my head where it might do me some good. (puts his head back on the table)

**Bret: **(shakes his head in pity, he looks to his left and finally sees the snake-like camera, he's startled) Aaah! (to the snake camera) Oh…hi… (says harshly to Sean) Sean?

**Sean:** (lifts his head up, eyes open just a bit, annoyed) What? (opens eyes and sees the snake camera) Aaaah!

**Bret:** (like the girl from 'Poltergeist') It's baaack. (Sean cringes and makes sounds of fear, Bret talks straight ahead and the wall cameras record him) You'll have to excuse Sean. He had a rough first night on the satellite. (Sean is heard crying and his head is on the table) We all have, but some, like me, are trying to make the best of a bad situation. (smells something) Something's burning.

**Sean:** (lifts head up) Bret! The stovetop!

Bret realizes the eggs are starting to burn.

**Bret:** (to the wall camera) Excuse me. (takes pan off, sees that the eggs are burnt, and throws them in the garbage) Must have turned the heat up too high. (throws the pan in the sink)

**Sean:** What was that about making the best of a bad situation?

**Bret:** Let me put this in a language you'll understand, suck it.

**Sean:** My, my…now who's the degenerate?

**Bret:** (to the wall camera) Excuse the language. As I get breakfast finished, I'll try to fill you in on what happened last night. (grabs a new frying pan from under the sink, and continues to make eggs and prepare breakfast) After our first post, we checked out the satellite. Some of the first things we found were five bedrooms, which we proceeded to split up.

**Sean:** What a disaster that was.

**Bret: **Shawn Michaels wanted the biggest room and threw a fit until he got it.

**Sean: **Triple H then complained that he might get the smallest.

**Bret: **So he took the second best. I took the third.

**Sean: **That left me with the smallest.

**Bret: **Actually, second smallest. There's one room left unused. Your room isn't even that small. You're just trying to fit too much junk into it.

**Sean: **I'm used to a huge bedroom.

**Bret: **Aren't we all.

**Sean: **(to the wall camera) The real problem last night came down to what would happen to the fifth bedroom. Shawn wanted it. Bret didn't want him to have it.

**Bret: **He's not getting it either. He doesn't need it.

**Sean: **You just don't want him to have it because he's Shawn Michaels. (the toaster signals that it's done) Toast is up.

**Bret: **(glares, but gets the toast from the toaster) I could use some help, you know.

**Sean:** Hey, I'm in recovery from last night.

**Bret:** (sets plates on table, talking to camera) Besides the bedrooms, we found some interesting things on board including a fully equipped gym. That will keep me from killing Shawn.

**Sean: **Of course, we have to repair the punching bag that you broke after your argument with Shawn.

**Bret:** Shawn's just lucky he wasn't the punching bag.

**Sean: **(to the wall camera) Of more interest to me is that we have a full video game system on board, and a plasma television, which is awesome, when Vince isn't on it. Also, we have a holoporter, kind of like Star Trek The Next Generation's holodeck. (to Bret) I'll be staying in the holoporter and sleeping there if what happened last night keeps happening.

**Bret: **I'll sleep in the gym if you ever wake me up again like you did last night. (to the snake-like camera) You caused a lot of trouble last night.

**Sean: **I couldn't help it.

**Bret:** Not you, the camera and Vince.

**Sean: **Oh.

**Bret: **(explains to wall cameras) You see, we were all sound asleep...

**Sean: **I wouldn't call it sound. I tossed and turned thinking about Terri all night. She's all alone with two young kids.

**Bret: **At least she has an idea about what happened to you. My wife has no clue why I'm not home. She's going to think I abandoned her and I can't get any word to her. And Hunter, who I almost feel bad for, he can't get any information out of Vince as to what happened to Stephanie.

**Sean:** And Shawn?

**Bret: **Finally knows what it feels like to be stabbed in the back. (Sean shakes his head, dumbfounded at how little compassion Bret is showing for Shawn, Bret finishes putting out breakfast) Breakfast is ready. You think we should wake DX?

**Sean:** I didn't think you cared.

**Bret:** I don't. But if they get here late, and there's nothing left, I'm not cooking for them.

**Sean:** (takes a bite of eggs) These are good. Didn't know you could cook.

**Bret:** I always cooked for my family what I was home. Learned from my dad.

**Sean:** (realizes he's hungry, devours the food) I say we let DX sleep. Someone should be able to sleep in peace. (sees that the snake camera is moving closer to him, stretching its neck out) Someone should be able to eat in peace too. (cuts a slab of butter and throws it into the camera lens)

**Bret:** Guess you're no longer camera shy. (sits down to breakfast) Guess this means you won't freak out anymore when the camera appears in your bedroom at night...and in your fright, come barging into mine. (he eyes Sean)

**Sean: **(trying to defend himself) You would be frightened too if you had a serpentine camera in your face as you were just waking up.

**Bret: **But I wouldn't run into the bedroom across from mine and wake up the inhabitant at whatever the hell time it was.

**Sean: **We'll see just what you do when it happens to you.

Before Bret can respond, he and Sean hear DX coming down the corridor. As DX enters the kitchen, Bret and Sean hear…

**Hunter: **I swear Shawn, if you enter my room like you did last night, Bret won't be the one to kill you, I will.

**Shawn: **I said I was sorry. (realizes that Bret and Sean are in the kitchen, DX exchanges looks with Bret and Sean)

**Bret:** What's that I hear, trouble in paradise?

**Shawn:** No. (sits down at the side of the table farthest from the kitchen entrance)

**Hunter:** (also sits at table, but is on the side closest to the kitchen entrance) Is there coffee?

**Sean:** Right here. (pours a cup, Hunter takes it nodding in thanks) And there's eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns…

**Shawn:** (who has put some eggs on a plate, he takes a bite) Thanks for cooking Sean. It's good.

**Sean:** Actually, Bret cooked.

Shawn suddenly looks sick and spits out the mouthful of food.

**Bret:** (to Shawn) You're cleaning that up.

**Shawn:** Make me.

**Hunter:** (who's been eating breakfast) If he doesn't, I will.

**Shawn:** Hunter…

**Hunter:** Don't Hunter me. Take a paper towel, clean up the mess and then you can eat this breakfast that Bret so nicely made.

**Bret:** I didn't make it that nicely. I had to eat too, and when I cook, I'm used to cooking a lot of food for a lot of people.

Shawn glares, but picks up the spit up food. He washes his hands in the sink and returns to the table.

It hasn't taken long for Bret and Sean to realize that there's a problem between the two friends as the men are not even sitting next to each other. Instead, each man is sitting between Bret and Sean. For Bret and Shawn to sit next to each other, you know there has to be something wrong.

Breakfast resumes in silence. Bret is finished first and takes his plate to the sink.

Then, a beeping sound is heard.

**Bret:** You hear that?

**Hunter:** Sounds like it's coming from the den.

Bret heads for the den. The sound is definitely here. It's coming from the plasma tv. Remembering yesterday, at least Bret thinks it was yesterday (hard to tell time when you're in space), Bret gulps.

In the kitchen, the others are still eating. Then Bret calls from the den.

**Bret:** Guys! You'd better get in here.

**Hunter:** Our leader calls.

Hunter, Sean and Shawn leave the table as it is and join Bret in the den. They find Bret looking at the tv. On the screen is…

**Hunter:** Vince. (sits on the couch, Shawn sits on the couch arm looking miserable)

**Vince:** Good morning, gentlemen. How was your first night aboard the satellite?

**Bret:** Good.

**Vince:** You're a bad liar Bret. I have cameras all over the ship and I've been taping almost everything since you've done since being sent to the satellite. (the guys look at each other a little worried about exactly what Vince has on tape) I saw you four choose bedrooms. I saw Bret lose his cool and destroy the punching bag. I saw the Kid freak when my moving camera slithered out of his bedroom closet.

**Sean:** It invaded my privacy and got in my face. And it looks like a snake.

**Vince:** It's also taken a liking to you.

**Hunter:** (snickers) I've seen that camera. It's a beauty. You and it will be very happy together Kid.

**Sean:** Not funny Hunter.

**Hunter:** Lock your door next time.

**Bret:** I've got to remember to do that. The Kid freaked out, ran into my bedroom and wouldn't get out.

**Sean:** One…I did lock my bedroom door. As Vince said, the serpentine camera came from my closet.

**Hunter:** Aren't you a little old for closet monsters?

**Sean:** (ignoring) Two…I entered Hart's room to get away from the camera. And you, Bret, were none too calm when the camera slithered into your room after me.

**Hunter: **Awww…isn't that cute. The camera was following you. (Sean groans in frustration)

**Bret:** I'll admit the camera is creepy looking, but it's your problem Kid. It likes you. Leave me out of it.

**Sean:** Okay, camera aside, what's with the Kid business? It's been years since I've gone by Kid. Call me Sean…Xpac…

**Hunter:** (interrupting) It's just that you're small. And we already have a Shawn. It cuts down on the confusion, Kid.

**Bret:** And Kid is how I like to remember you. You were nice before you joined DX.

**Sean:** But I'm over 30. I'm not a kid anymore.

**Shawn:** (can't help getting in on the teasing) Since Hunter's in his late 30's, and I'm in my 40's and Bret's approaching senior citizenry…

**Bret:** Hey!

**Shawn:** (to Sean) You mind as well be a kid.

**Vince:** Ah...Shawn, almost didn't notice you. You were being so quiet. Have a bad night?

**Shawn:** You should know. You know everything else.

**Vince:** I know that you wrote a letter to your wife last night asking why she did what she did. You then fell asleep at your writing table only to wake up and freak out…

**Hunter:** And run into my room.

**Sean:** (to Hunter) What was that about locked doors?

**Bret:** Was it the camera?

**Hunter:** He wasn't chased by anything. I checked.

**Shawn:** I tell you Hunter, as God is my witness, there was something in my room last night.

**Vince:** Not that the wall camera in your bedroom could see.

**Shawn:** But I felt something. I know something was there. (Bret, Hunter and Sean exchange worried looks thinking that Shawn is the first to crack) I don't know how to describe it. The best I can do is say that there was a presence.

**Sean:** A presence? And I thought I might be the first to go crazy.

**Shawn:** I know how it sounds.

**Hunter:** (coughs into his hand) Crazy. (Shawn looks at him hurt) Allergies.

**Shawn:** Hunter, please, you have to believe me.

**Hunter:** I'm trying to Shawn, but you came into my room, shook me, woke me up and told me something was in your room. I didn't see or feel anything. Now you tell me that there was a presence. Come on Shawn, what would you think?

**Shawn:** I'd show compassion for my best friend.

**Hunter:** Okay…so what was it exactly that you felt?

**Shawn:** (frustrated with his inability to describe what he felt) I don't know. Maybe we have a ghost.

**Sean:** A ghost?

**Vince:** Unless something happened aboard the satellite that the constructors didn't tell me about, I don't think that's possible.

**Shawn:** (feeling helpless) But…but…

**Hunter:** Shawn, I know your wife set you up, that's the only reason why I haven't killed you yet, well, that and we're friends, but I can't accept hallucinations caused by your traumatic experience. Especially not since I've had my own. (Shawn sighs in defeat)

**Vince:** Speaking about set ups, Hunter, since you were so good to bring it up, it's time to tell you that Marie has written about the biggest set up of all time. And I've sent the fic to you.

**Bret:** Not the Montreal Screwjob again.

**Vince:** All right, second biggest set up of all time. Based on my criteria, Marie has written about Shawn's wife's betrayal. (Shawn cringes) I suppose one should call it fan nonfiction because it's entirely true. (Shawn's eyes grow wide)

**Shawn:** (pleading) Vince, please, send it to just me. The others don't need to see it.

**Vince:** They don't need to…

**Bret:** Nor do we want to…

**Vince:** But they will. Shane…

**All:** Shane?

**Vince:** Yes. Shane has not been performing as I want him to. So, he too needs to redeem himself. (Shane comes into view)

**Shane:** Gentlemen.

**Hunter:** Still kissing your father's ass, I see.

**Shane:** Actually, if I had done that, I wouldn't be here. You see, I doubted dad could capture all of you.

**Vince:** But as you can see, I could and did. And you are currently paying for doubting me.

**Sean:** So Shane, how much do you have to pay for doubting your dad?

**Shane:** Eternal servitude.

**All:** Ouch!

**Vince:** Shane, do you have the post?

**Shane:** Yes.

**Vince:** Go ahead and send it.

**Hunter:** (urgency in voice) Shane, before you send the post, can you tell me what happened to Stephanie?

**Shane:** (looks to Vince) Can I tell him?

**Vince:** (sighs) Go ahead.

**Shane:** After you were taken, dad took Steph along with your daughter Aurora into custody, for lack of a better term. He took them and locked them into the upper most room of WWE headquarters.

**Hunter:** What?

**Shane:** Steph and Aurora are safe. They've just been isolated from everyone. Only myself, dad and mom sees them.

**Hunter:** Shane, I know we've never been close, but do me a favor.

**Shane:** What is it?

**Hunter:** Tell Steph that I love her and Aurora, and that I'll find a way to get back to them.

**Shane:** I…

**Vince:** (interrupting) He can't. You know all you have to about Stephanie and Aurora. Now Shane…on with the post.

**Shane: **(looks at our heroes with sympathy) Here it is guys.

Then, the plasma television shuts off. Alarms, sirens and the red alert light sound loudly. The guys cover their ears.

**Bret:** We have fan fic sign!

The End of part 1

What did you think?


	4. The Betrayal of Shawn Michaels

Our heroes enter the theater in this order: Sean, Bret, Hunter. A pitiful looking Shawn trails way behind. The first three sit down in the same row they sat in yesterday. Shawn enters the row, and slumps down in his seat.

**Hunter:** (realizing he's been a little hard on Shawn, he tries to cheer him up) Don't worry Shawn, everything's going to be okay.

Then the first line of the post appeared on the screen.

_The Betrayal of Shawn Michaels_

**Shawn:** (looks at Hunter) You were saying?

**Hunter:** All right, everything's not going to be all right.

_Vince and I spoke yesterday. I tape recorded our conversation and have typed it for you to see._

**Shawn: **(as Marie) Because if you missed it before, I have no life.

_Vince: I have pulled off the biggest screwjob since Montreal in 97._

**Sean: **Obviously, Vince's criteria includes a reference to the Montreal Screwjob.

**Bret: **Vince's criteria wouldn't be complete without it. (he looks to Shawn who almost appears to be in a trance)

_You know Marie, it's ironic that my accomplice in the Montreal Screwjob is my victim almost 10 years later._

**Bret: **One man's irony is another man's justice. (Bret looks to Shawn and thinks he sees a tear roll down his enemy's cheek, Bret thinks he imagined it)

_I screwed Shawn way worse that I screwed Bret._

**Sean: **Sounds like within ten years, Vince has lost some of his potency.

**Hunter: **In ten more years, Vince will be impotent.

**Bret: **(horrified at the implication that he slept with Vince) Guys!

_First, I appeared nice to Shawn. I let him take a top position in the company. _

**Sean: **And the top position in my bed. (Hunter snickers and Bret is shocked at the Kid's audacity, Shawn is still glued to the screen)

_I let him be the top babyface as I played the top heel. I appeared to screw him professionally. In reality, I was screwing him personally._

**Hunter:** Shawn…you and Vince…

**Shawn: **(finally coming unglued from the screen) If you value our friendship, and more importantly, your life, you won't think that anymore.

**Bret: **I always knew you and Vince were screwing each other. (Shawn gets ready to stand in anger, but Hunter keeps him from getting up)

**Hunter: **That's enough, Bret.

**Bret: **Hey, unlike you, I don't have a friendship with Shawn to value.

_Shawn's screwjob was more personal; whereas, Bret's was more professional._

**Bret: **Let's see, Shawn appeared to be screwed professionally, I really was. I lost my belt, and was publicly humiliated in front of my family and millions of people. Who screwed me? A man I considered to be like a father. If that's not personal, I don't know what else is.

**Shawn: **This fan fic is about me. Stop making this about you.

**Bret: **It's partly about me.

**Shawn: **The title has my name in it.

**Hunter: **(going back and forth looking at Bret and Shawn) Last night, it was an argument over who gets what bedroom. Today, it's who the star of the fan fic is.

**Sean: **I can understand fighting over a bedroom; I wish I had fought more, but a fan fic…

_Marie: (Vince had paused in the interview, so I asked) So, what did you do? How did you screw Shawn?_

**Shawn: **(flipping out) One word out of anyone, and so help me God, I will hurt each and every one of you. (the others eye him warily)

_Vince: (at this point, he took great joy in remembering all he'd done) Let's see, well, you know that Hunter and Shawn were making all those cock jokes. And they kept ruining my show._

**Hunter:**That was all part of the storyline. Vince told Shawn and me to make obscene jokes. The more obscene the better. He said he wouldn't take it personally. It was understood that it was all for the business.

**Bret: **After what happened to me, you believed him?

_When they read this, DX will probably say that I gave them permission to make the jokes and cause trouble for me as part of a storyline. _

**Hunter: **Well, you did.

_I made DX think that it was all a storyline. I told them to make jokes so I could test their loyalty. _

**Hunter:** (in slight disbelief) Vince tricked us.

**Bret: **(mocking tone) I for one am shocked.

_If they made the jokes, well, you see the results of that. Good ratings, but now they're in their own private hell. If they hadn't made the jokes, I would have poor ratings and would have been able to fire at least one of their asses, probably Michaels._

**Shawn:** Why me? The jokes were all made up by Hunter.

**Hunter: **This is if we hadn't made the cock jokes. And I was higher on the roster than you were before the whole storyline began.

**Shawn: **(sarcastic) And of course being married to the boss' daughter has nothing to do with it.

**Hunter: **If I were really protected by that, would I be here?

_In the end, I'm glad DX made the jokes and pulled all those stunts. It was very lucrative. They'll just burn in hell for it._

**Hunter: **We're not burning so much as losing our minds.

**Sean: **I bet that by the end of this fic, you'll wish you were burning.

**Hunter: **No bet.

_Shawn in particular, I got him so good. You see I know more about what goes on in Shawn's life than anyone else. Even Shawn Michaels knows less about his life than I do._

**Shawn:** That's not possible, is it guys? (silence) Guys?

_I know, for instance, that Shawn's precious wife Rebecca was cheating on him long before Shawn found out._

**All:** Whoa!

**Bret:** They always say that the spouse is the last one to know.

_I knew because 2 months ago, I saw her kissing another man backstage at a RAW show._

**Shawn:** (in shock) Backstage…and no one told me.

_I then thought, 'This is perfect. Shawn's happy marriage is not so happy after all.' I confronted Rebecca to get the full story._

**Shawn:** (on the edge of his seat)

_She told me, "Shawn and I were happy once. But in the last 3 months or so, a void has formed between us, one that cannot be filled."_

**Shawn:** Why didn't she just talk to me?

**Hunter:** In the past three months, were you home long enough to listen? (Shawn begins to open his mouth) No, you weren't, you were traveling with me.

_She continued, "The void formed because there's something in Shawn's past that he can't get over, something he can't let go of."_

**Hunter: **What is it Shawn?

**Shawn:** Nothing. I'm content with my life and my past, or at least I was until I was sent here. I didn't think that there were any problems between Rebecca and me.

**Bret: **She's a good actress.

**Shawn: **Apparently.

_I was eager to know what it was that had ruined Shawn's marriage. So, as you can imagine_

**Shawn:** I can imagine a great deal of things.

_I was all ears when Rebecca said, _

**Sean:** (as Rebecca) All your ears are really creepy.

"_Shawn can't get over his feelings about..._

**Shawn: **The suspense is killing me.

**Hunter:** I think that's the idea.

_Bret Hart."_

**Shawn:** Wait…That didn't just say what I think it said, did it?

**Bret:** It better not have.

**Sean:** If you two have anything to confess, now's a good time. (Bret and Shawn glare at him)

_I thought I heard wrong. Astonished, I said, "Shawn's feelings about…Shawn likes Bret?"_

**Shawn: **No. Not even as a friend.

**Bret:** (relieved) And I am grateful.

"_Not in that way", Rebecca clarified._

**Shawn:** Damn straight.

"_But he's always felt respect for him, and shame for himself. _

**Sean: **(in a scolding tone) Shame, shame Shawn.

_He's never liked how he's acted in that whole situation in Montreal. Now that it's approaching 10 years, the feelings are worse than ever._

**Shawn:** (knows that the others are looking at him questioningly) They are not.

_He regrets how he acted. He's reminded every time he looks in the mirror that he's not the man he wants to be."_

**Hunter:** Who do you want to be Shawn?

**Shawn:** Hunter, what she's saying has no truth in it.

**Hunter:** But it's a nonfic. It's entirely truthful.

**Shawn:** But I don't have feelings of regret about what I did in Montreal. Like I've said before, I'd do it again.

**Bret:** You are an ass.

**Shawn:** So are you.

**Bret:** I never would have betrayed you like you did me.

**Shawn:** I never gave you the chance to betray me, so you don't know that you wouldn't have done the same. I did what I had to do in order to protect myself from you.

**Bret:** Don't give me that shit. I was the most trustworthy man back in the day. You know what your real problem was and now is?

**Shawn:** No, tell me.

**Bret: **You were afraid that, for once, you weren't the better man. You couldn't measure up in talent, or in character.

**Shawn:** (stands up, controlled fury) Get up…

**Bret:** You really want to go at it?

**Shawn:** You've directly challenged my manhood. Get up. (Bret does)

**Hunter:** (knowing that if they start a fight, he'll be stuck in the middle) Guys…

**Sean:** Looks like Vince is going to get his way.

**Hunter:** Problem is, is that I'm in the way.

**Bret:** (continuing to tell Shawn how it was) You acted like a jerk, and made excuses for that behavior by saying that there was nothing wrong with it, that at least you had the guts to be yourself.

**Shawn:** I didn't hold back. I was who I was and I never claimed to be a role model like you.

**Bret:** But you wanted to be a role model and in reality, you knew you couldn't be because you didn't like yourself and you knew that you were morally wrong. And because of that, you betrayed someone who was the very representation of the man you wanted to be. That way, you didn't have to be reminded of your lack of character. However, that made you realize that you were even less of a man. And that realization has made you feel inadequate and has resulted in your inability to keep the women in your life. (Hunter and Sean look very uncomfortable by this, Shawn sits down slowly in realization that Bret just hit the nail on the head)

**Sean:** Now's a good time to get back to the post.

_And because Shawn's not the man he wants to be, he'll never be satisfied in life. And he'll never be able to satisfy anyone else."_

**Sean:** I could say something here, but under the circumstances, I think I'll keep my mouth shut.

**Hunter:** I'm sure Shawn greatly appreciates your self control.

_I asked Rebecca, 'And so how does that make you feel.' She answered, "Unsatisfied. That's why I've been cheating, so I can get what I can't get from him."_

**Shawn:** (said to the screen) I gave you everything.

_I wondered why Rebecca didn't just leave Shawn. In response, she said, "I can't. We have a son and daughter together." _

**Sean:** Here's hoping that they're both Shawn's.

**Hunter:** Your self control only lasts so long, doesn't it? (looks to his right to see Shawn with a tear running down his cheek)

_I felt sorry that such a beautiful woman was wasting her life with a loser like Michaels, so I, the WWE genius that I am, told Rebecca that I could help her. She was eager to hear what I could do. So, I let her in on my plan to capture Shawn Michaels and send him far away._

**Shawn:** (singing Rod Stewart's song 'So Far Away) So far away…

_Upon hearing the details and seeing the satellite from Earth, she smiled. She liked the plan and wanted in._

**Shawn:** (singing) My wife sent me so far a way; she loves me no more. (the others look at him really worried now)

_Rebecca would help in Shawn's capture. It was perfect. The capture would take place on the night after the RAW show in Portland, Maine. The plan worked better than imagined. Rebecca told Shawn their marriage was over and, along with Bret, Sean and Hunter, I have Shawn, in my clutches._

**Shawn:** (singing) Now I'm so far away.

**Bret, Sean, Hunter:** (singing) Why in hell do we too have to suffer this way?

**Shawn:** (sarcastic) Thanks a lot for backing me up.

_And now the betrayal of Shawn Michaels is complete. _

**Sean:** The title incorporated right into the fan fic. Nice touch. (realizes what he just said) What am I doing?

**Bret:** Complimenting a fan fic.

**Sean:** Shoot me.

_Marie: Vince smiled. I was troubled._

**Hunter:** Because when Vince smiles, there's trouble.

_So I asked Vince, "What do you mean complete?" His smile grew as he said, "The betrayal of Shawn Michaels courtesy of his wife and yours truly is only the ending to what I started with Shawn 16 years ago. _

**Shawn:** What!

**Sean:** What happened 16 years ago?

**Shawn:** I don't know. 16 years ago makes the year…

**Bret:** Around 1990 or 91.

**Shawn:** I was still a tag team wrestler.

**Bret:** I was too. Then I entered the singles ranks.

**Shawn:** We started to have some issues over the tag belts…

**Hunter:** Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe the post says more.

_I waited for Vince to explain further. I, as I'm sure you the reader will, want to know what Vince was referring to. _

**All:** Yes, yes.

_But Vince remained silent._

**Shawn:** (in anticipation)Come on.

_After a moment, Vince replied only this, "That is a story to be told on another day."_

**All:** Noooo!

"_Now if you'll excuse me." And that is the last thing Vince said before leaving, which leads me to wonder what more he has up his sleeve._

**Bret:** Something tells me it's not flowers and a magic wand.

_The End_

**Shawn:** That was painful.

**Hunter:** Why do I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse from this point forward?

**Sean:** Well…till the next post, what do we do now.

**Bret:** (sees that the others are looking to him to lead) We go on. (sighs) I'll make lunch.

Our heroes exit the row and head up the aisle. Hunter and Sean, excited by the prospect of food, walk up the aisle, passing Shawn and Bret. Shawn is walking much slower and Bret walks behind him. Bret doesn't know how to talk to him, but attempts to after Hunter and Sean exit the theater.

**Bret:** Look Shawn…I'm sorry.

**Shawn:** (surprised, stops, turns to face Bret) Am I to trust that apology?

**Bret:** As much as I'd trust one of yours. (this wasn't going well) At least for today, why don't we call it a truce?

**Shawn: **Why just for today?

**Bret:** Because we don't know what tomorrow will bring.

**Shawn:** Fair enough. A truce for today.

**Bret:** Good. (they continue up the aisle together) I say we make the Kid and Hunter clean up from breakfast. Then, I'll make lunch.

**Shawn:** I like that plan.

**Bret:** (at the theater door) And then, you can clean up from lunch.

**Shawn:** Hey! I thought we had a truce.

**Bret:** We should at least appear normal to the others.

**Shawn:** I suppose. (smirks) You're not bad for an old man. (Bret glares) Just had to get it out of my system, you understand. (Bret smirks back in understanding)

The two men exit.

End of Misting #2

Hope you liked it. Comments are appreciated.

I thought that Bret and Shawn should have it out early so that they can get past their issues. How long will the truce last? You'll see.

For Shawn Michaels fans, don't worry, I like Shawn too. He's just really easy to pick on.

In this fic, I borrowed some of the lyrics to Ron Stewart's song 'So Far Away' because it neatly fit with how Shawn was feeling.

I hope you liked this. Comments are appreciated. Also, if anyone has any ideas about what they would like the misters to do when not misting, let me know. I picture Bret liking to workout, cook and read. Sean's into electronics, but is not into it when the electronics are into him. Hunter is into working out too, but he is very worried about Steph. As for Shawn, well..., right now, he's unstable.


End file.
